This invention relates to a method and apparatus for promoting the growth of epiphytic plants in captivity.
Epiphytic plants include certain species of orchids capable of being grown in captivity. Such plants are characterized by roots that adhere to the surface of trees in their natural habitat completely exposed to the elements in tropical regions of the earth. Thus, in the natural habitat, the roots of epiphytic plants are exposed to high temperatures and short periods of daily rainfall, as well as constantly moving air currents or breezes. It will, therefore, be apparent that survival of epiphytic plants in captivity requires that the roots be exposed and supported on solid non-absorbent surfaces exposed to cyclical periods of saturation and drying by air currents.
Cultivation of epiphytic plants in captivity according to present methods involve support of the plant roots in pots filled with porous organic media, such as tree bark chips. Such potting media deprives the roots of light and freely moving air, resulting in resort to conflicting, contradictory and expensive procedures by growers to achieve any degree of success. For example, the confinement of roots to a wet, stagnant environment promotes root rot so that growers in an effort to minimize this danger often allow the potting medium to approach dryness before adding more water. Further, a proper balance between moisture and drying varies with different plant sizes and seasonal changes in heat and humidity. Another problem associated with the cultivation of epiphytic plants, as it is with many other types of plants, is in plant injury that occurs during repotting made necessary to enlarge the plant container as a result of plant growth.
Various devices adapted to be mounted in containers as cultural supports for plants are well known in the art, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,300, 3,131,510, 3,823,508, 3,686,787, and 3,898,766. None of the cultural supporting arrangements disclosed in the foregoing patents are, however, expressly concerned with cultivtion of epiphytic plants in captivity and do not, therefore, deal with the problems peculiar to successful growth of epiphytic plants.
As will be apparent from the foregoing discussion, cultural growth practices normally followed by professional growers are not applicable to and are usually detrimental to the growth of epiphytic plants, as in the case of the arrangements disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide facilities that are more suitable for the growth of epiphytic plants in captivity and which take into account the basic natural growth requirements associated with epiphytic plants, including support of the roots on solid, water impermeable surfaces for exposure to the drying effects of air currents.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a cultural growth support for epiphytic plants in captivity through which plant injury is minimized during repotting.
Another object related to the previously stated objects is to provide a support medium for epiphytic plants which will facilitate their transfer to larger containers made necessary in in order to accommodate plant growth.